Adam and the chipmunks 4 Fun on the Moon Trailer 1
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: The chipmunks and chipettes have been all around the world they've been to school and shipwrecked on and island but now comes there greatest adventure yet OUTERSPACE ! that is where a TV show Power Rangers comes to real life . Melvin and his brothers along with the darkettes are hatching a plan to revive Lord Zedd can the chipmunks and the rangers stop them or is it too late R


Adam and the chipmunks 4 Fun on the Moon Trailer #1

_**A/n: Well hello reader as you know the fourth movie is set for December of 2015 which would give me some time to take this fan made Idea and run with it and see what I can do now then lets get to the meat of the story the chipmunks have been all around the world been to school but never outerspace now I know what some of you are thinking that space suits for chipmunks and the weight I'll see if I can try and factor that in but enjoy the trailer and tell me what you lot think of it **_

**It's Alvin's Birthday and this time he asks for something bizarre even to Dave and his Wife Clare **

"Dave I want to go to the moon" said Alvin with a small hopeful smile on his face . Dave turned around in bewilderment and Claire was shocked but decided to side with Dave .

"No Alvin your not going to the moon alone" said Dave firmly . Claire couldn't agree more on that however that's when Adam and the rest of the gang decided to step in .

"Dave how about this how about we go with Alvin to the moon so that way we can all enjoy our trip there?" asked Adam .

Dave thought about this until Claire was able to change his mind on it all . "Dave listen to your son here he does have a point at least there going to keep an eye on him while there on the moon" said Claire in a matter of fact tone . Dave couldn't help but sigh and nod his head in agreement with this he then turned back to face the now dejected Alvin .

"Alright Claire's convince me so on your birthday your all going to go to moon but there are going to be a few rules in place #1 no messing with the ship controls # 2 no messing with the auto pilot #3 when on the moon always wear your space suit I don't wanna hear on the news that one of my sons or daughters dies from doing that and finally # 4 contact me when you guys make it to the moon I wanna know that your all safe and sound" said Dave the chipmunks and chipettes were able to agree on that of course Alvin as well .

**A zord is discovered not by Andros of the Space Ranger Team but by the black clad chipmunk the zord in question ? Lord Zedd's personal Zord Serpentera **

Adam was at the sea of tranquility when he spotted the Zord Serpentera _Ah man that's one ugly looking zord _ he thought as he radioed in .

"This is Adam do you read me over" he said into his radio . "This is base one we read you loud and clear did you find anything?" asked Simon from the other end . "Yea but your not going to believe it when I tell ya" said Adam.

"Well tell us now" said Brittany grabbing the mic from Simon .

"Okay chill already Britt , I'm at the Sea of Tranquility and apparently I have found the zord Serpentera Lord Zedd's personal zord also I even see the castle of Rita repulsa and Lord Zedd … hold on I also see what appears to be robot versions of our darkselves working to dig up the said zord" said Adam observing what was going on . He got up and headed back to the base and told the rest of them what he saw .

"Well your not the only one that found something" said Simon holding up what appeared to be a coin of some sort .

The very next thing that they noticed was that they were human no longer were they chipmunks . "That's weird we appear to be human" said Jeanette totally confused with it all. "Well the good news is that we aren't naked" said Adam with a smile .

That earned a blush from Brittany however the very next thing they also found was the other things that looked like to Adam morphers .

"No way and here I thought that they were toys of some sort" he said to himself . But what blew his mind was that he saw Alpha 5 standing there via the power chamber . "Again odd what would the power chamber the power coins and the morphers be doing here" he thought out loud .

Simon was even more stumped as he couldn't find an answer to it all but he did note that this was really weird . That was when the lights flickered for a bit and remaind on Adam looked at his brothers and sisters and concluded that this wasn't haunted but it did contain alien artifacts from the show Power Rangers .

Meanwhile at the castle of Lord Zedd and Rita Melvin and his brothers and sisters were bowing before the spirit of Lord Zedd . "Now then I want you and your robots to dig up Serpentera and make sure that it's ready for it's journey toward Earth so I can destroy the pathetic power brats

**Can the chipmunks and chipettes team up with the Power rangers and stop this plan from being hatched and all of the earth suffering from something straight out of a TV show ? Or will this work and the entire earth be destroyed along with the chipmunks the rangers and everyone else ? **

_**This story is not yet rated coming soon 2014**_


End file.
